Memory systems equipped with application modules other than the memory function, for instance a wireless communication function such as a wireless LAN, have been developed. Such a memory system stores application software configured to control the operation of the wireless communication function and system software configured to control the operation of a controller, together with user data, in a storage module, which can be accessed by the user. This can cause the user to delete or alter the application software or the system software stored in the storage module.